


Dirty or Clean

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Poly!Queen week 2019 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, fem!queen, hurt Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: It is not easy to be a woman in 1479. Let alone for Regina, who’s husband abuses her whenever he sees fit.The only thing that makes her life bearable is the group of girls she meets at the riverside.





	Dirty or Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Laundry
> 
> Please read the tags.
> 
> Note that it is female Queen:
> 
> Freddie = Melina  
John = Johanna  
Brian = Brianna  
Roger = Regina

Regina's life is one of many regrets and much sadness.

How she mourns the nights she didn't cry herself to sleep and the mornings she didn't despise realizing she had met another day.

It had all gone wrong when her foolish father accepted Adams request to give her hand in marriage. 

Regina had no say in the matter. Adam had paid an impressive dowry to her poor family. 

That is how she ended up living in the remote village of Vinovia. Far from her beloved hometown, friends and life. Forced in Adams arms, a wealthy blacksmith of high standards. 

There are many ways do describe her husband, but she rather not think of him if she can help it. 

A tall, brute man. With cold eyes and nearly inhuman strength due to his job. 

Regina stood no chance to him. 

Sometimes she wonders why he was set on marrying her, he had paid a hefty price for her ownership. What would be his motive to treat her so poorly?

Regina could not even remember encountering him, before walking down the aisle. Her father had informed her that Adam had spotted her in town during monthly festive. 

Those days seem to be over now.

Regina spends her time indoors. Sowing fine cloth as Adam orders her to. If he comes home and finds her resting there is hell to pay. 

She is not allowed out of the house, strangers eyes always follow her beautiful features when she passes by. Regina used to enjoy the attention, but Adam does not like having her out unaccompanied.

"Who knows what a empty headed woman would be up to if her husband is not there for guidance."

Adam works for most of the day, from sunrise to late afternoon. Which means that Regina spends most of her days alone, in the stuffy house, sowing until her knuckles are sore and her fingers bleed.

Though- there is one exception.

"There she is! Darling we thought you might not come."

Regina comes strolling down the riverbank with a grin plastered on her face and a bucket of laundry under her arm. 

She is first greeted by Brianna, two wet arms wrap around her. Soft lips grace her forehead.

"You look beautiful today."

"I look pale." Regina huffs a stray hair out of her face to hide how flustered she is. "I'm never outside."

"Poor dear, you need some fresh air. That's all."

Melina waves her over to sit down between her and Johanna. Regina complies with childish enthusiasm. 

The weekly laundry group is the only thing that drags Regina through the day. It has only been a month since marrying Adam, but she has found solitude and friendship with the 3 commoners, whom had eagerly accepted her into their tight knitted group. 

Regina gracefully settles in a kneeling position, unlike Johanna, who sits with her bare feet in the water and legs spread. One hand rubbing her swollen belly through her white dress. 

As per usual, it is Melina and Brianna doing Johannas laundry for her. The poor woman always has the most laundry, but the least energy.

"How is the baby?" Regina asks softly, trying very hard not to stare at Johannas tight dress. Her soft breasts nearly spilling out of the corset with every breath. 

Instead, she begins to take out her own dirty clothes from her bucket to start the washing.

'Dirty' is quite the stretch. Admittedly she had to purposely soil some of her garments to make her visit to the riverside excusable. 

"The baby doesn't know what sleep is. Neither do my little ones." Johannas cheeks are flushed with high pregnancy and she looks magnificent for a mother of 5, with her dimply smile and long wavy hair.

"And none of my clothes fit anymore, not even my old prenatal wear."

Reginas eyes subconsciously trail down the woman's full breasts again. The sinful longing of wanting to touch them should make Regina fill with shame, but it doesn't.

There's an unfamiliar heat pooling in the deepest core of her being.

She wonders what it means.

"We couldn't tell." Melina grins cheekily, winking at the pouting Johanna. "You're giving us quite the show."

"Stop it." 

Reginas cheeks hurt from smiling. In the corner of her eye she can see Brianna studying her. 

Out of all four of them, Brianna is the most cunning. As smart as a woman of their time could be. The curly haired girl is the only one of them who possessed the skill to read. 

A comfortable moment of silence passes wherein the sound of splashing water and wrung out clothes fill the space.

It is Brianna who breaks the silence, with her tender but curious voice.

"How are you and Adam faring now?" 

Regina sucks in a breath, her hands tightening around one of _his_ undershirts. 

"Have you managed to break the ice?" Brianna prompts, never one to be patient. 

"That is quite the task for a man made of ice. He bears no love for me, or anything for that matter. Except for his precious metals." She huffs bitterly. 

An arm snakes around her waist, Regina gratefully rests her head in the crook of Melinas warm neck. 

She smells like perfume and unaffordable spices. 

Regina inhales deeply and abandons her work to instead wrap her arms around the older woman too. 

It is comfort she receives nowhere else but oh so craves. 

If it was socially appropriate Regina would have climbed into Melinas lap. So open and inviting as she is. But as always, Regina has to restrain herself from acting upon her deepest desires.

She has to settle for a sideways hug. And wet lips kissing her temple. 

"Poor girl. Men can be so cruel." 

Another hand comes to rest on Reginas lower back- it can only be Johannas. Comforting and rubbing in the way only a mother knows how. "Is he harming you?"

Regina can only swallow thickly and hold her tongue.

But her silence says enough for her companions. Though Regina knows not why they waste their time giving her sympathy. She knows it not to be uncommon for husbands to discipline their wives. 

Why would these women she met only a month ago care for her wellbeing?

Regina grows red with embarrassment but cannot find it within herself to pull back from Melinas warm embrace.

She is barely able to contain her tears.

"He shouldn't. What gives him the right?" Brianna sounds upset, before she too wraps her arms about Melina and Regina. Squeezing the blonde girl against Melinas chest. 

"She's his wife..." Johanna points out, soberly.

~~~

Time goes on. Adams love doesn't grow. 

Regina finds herself learning to cope with his unspeakable manners towards her. 

What other choice does she have? 

Each time her pain seems to have reached insufferable heights and Regina's thoughts turn from cloudy to dark- her friends are there to lift her broken spirits.

Each week she grows more eager or borderline desperate for her friends affection.

While weeks ago she had been cautious about these laundry meetings- now Regina is growing more bold. Taking less laundry with her, but instead packing herself lunch to eat with the girls. 

Whilst she used to be the last to arrive, now she is the first to seat herself by the riverside. 

One by one, the rest of the group come along.

Greeting Regina with matched enthusiasm and love she shall never receive from her own husband.

Around them there's not a soul in sight. They're too far out of town to be spotted.

Regina hasn't felt at peace to this extend anywhere before in her life. 

It takes no time for the women to fall into easy conversation. Today none of them have a lot of washing to do, therefor Melina suggests an afternoon of sunbathing under the scorching late summer sun. 

Regina lays on her back on the grass, her head resting on Briannas shoulder beside her.

Long elegant fingers tangle in unruly blonde hair. The younger woman would have fallen asleep if these moments weren't too precious for her to miss. 

Next to them sit Johanna and Melina, with Johanna leaning back against the eldest chest as Melina caresses the beautiful swell of her belly. Rubbing away cramps and pains.

"I wish to be with child soon." Melina sighs, without a tang of envy in her voice. Only adoration for the youngest amongst them.

Johanna has her eyes closed in pained concentration. Her voice comes out strained and soft. "No you don't." 

"My husband won't share a bed with me." 

Regina blinks up at Brianna in surprise.

_Lucky you_, she bites back as her initial response.

"You must have been married for over a year now, Darling. When will he- give in?" Melina is always one to focus on other people's trouble in order to forget her own.

In fact, she had been married to her wonderful husband Jim for half a decade and still not conceived a child. 

"I do not know. He still insists upon sleeping in separate beds and refuses to acknowledge my efforts in... You know." Her cheeks flush.

Regina giggles. "Arousing him?" 

Brianna grows absolutely pink and mortified. She hides her face behind her hands when the other girls laugh.

"Are you trying hard enough?" Johanna questions with a smile of her own. "Men might believe us to be the weaker sex, but dare I say they are the ones highly clueless."

Brianna speaks from behind her hands- muffling her voice.

"I stepped into his bedroom completely naked and pretended to believe it was my own. He was surprised, obviously trying not to stare, so I suggested that maybe I should just stay with him for the night."

Melina bites back a smile. "He turned you away again?"

"Yes." Brianna huffs in frustration. "It is not normal to take this long to consummate our marriage. At my age, Johanna will have eight children." 

The idea alone makes Johanna gag.

"What about you, Reg? Do you wish to have children soon?" 

Regina dreads the idea of bringing a child into _his_ household. 

She shrugs, cuddling closer into Briannas side. "That is not in my control."

Brianna drapes an arm around her and pulls her in tightly. The comfort is something Regina could never imagine to be as healing as it is.

"How so?"

"He takes me whenever he sees fit." To distract herself from her friends pitying gazes, she starts playing with the hem of Briannas long skirt. Slowly hiking it up her thighs. 

Briannas voice is soft, but laced with sympathy.

"Darling..." 

"It is what it is." Regina interjects without looking up. "I might be with child now, for all I know." 

Johanna stretches her arm out to touch Reginas rigid shoulder. "You can only get pregnant if you have a loving bond with your spouse."

"That is certainly not true. Then I would have been with child years ago!" Melina points out. Only nearly holding her tongue about how wonderful her husband is. Which seems to be inappropriate in the current conversation. "Pregnancy, as most beautiful things in life is a game of chance and luck."

"And a matter of if your husband is willing to touch you at all." Brianna hums unhappily. 

To which Johanna replies,

"If Ron touches me again within the next three years he shall lose said hand."

~~~

As Regina becomes more bold and daring in her visits, taking less laundry and staying away from home longer- it would only a matter of time before her self-made freedom would be discovered.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Regina freezes in the doorway. She had not expected her husband to be home, sitting in the armchair with his work clothes on.

He must have gotten home early.

"I-I'm going for a washing." But her voice wavers. She clutches the nearly empty bucket of clothes to her side in defense. 

Adam gets up to his feet. Regina cowers into the corner of the door and the wall.

He steps closer, eyes on the slightly sheer dress she decided to wear for Melina to compliment her. Now she regrets it- noticing Adams cold eyes darken in arousal. 

With another step he crowds her against the wall. Alcoholic breath graces Reginas cheeks. 

"No." He says, voice thick as his hands wrap around her upper torso to keep her still. Large thumbs coming up and gracing her breasts. "I want you on the bed." 

Regina blinks tears away. Staring into the void over his bulky shoulder as he leans in to undo the straps of her leather corset. 

"You had me last night. Please I shall be back within the hour." Regina so desperately begs. Missing her friends with an agonizing throb of her heart. 

But saying so had been a mistake on her part.

The next thing she feels is the arms around her torso loosening, to instead grip her neck and strike her face with a flat palm.

The sound echoes through the house. Her cry of pain shakes the walls.

But it is not then that he stops. 

Adam grunts, the broad hand wrapped around her neck tightens and pushes her head against the stone wall of their house. The bucket of laundry falls by their feet. Over the sound of her pleading she can hear her skull cracking. 

But her begs for mercy fall on deaf ears.

When she scrambles for air and accidentally kicks her husband in the shin- she is done for.

With wide eyes and blood from her head wound wetting the side of her face, Regina watches Adam bawl up his fist and punch her repeatedly. 

Regina finds herself in the most excruciating pain she has ever experienced. She had been slapped by him before, but tonight he knows no limits for she had fought back and needed to be taught a lesson. 

He beats her up, until she is curled up in a limb ball on the floor, her eyes are swollen and her voice dies in her throat from overuse. 

All the while Adams eyes stay stoic and cold. 

The last thing Regina recalls before slipping into unconsciousness is being dragged to the bedroom and dropped on her stomach. Her dress lifted up to her waist.

~~~

That week she doesn't show up to the laundry group. Not only is she shaken to her core, but she can hardly stand on her feet.

Regina spends the day in bed. Adam does not even expect her to do her sowing or cooking.

Whenever she attempts to get to up, her knees buckle, her head pounds and she grows dangerously nauseated as well as dizzy. Every muscle in her body aches, and her sore throat only allows weak wheezing noises. 

She must look terrible, for Adam would turn her face away before he would enter her, instead of his usual intense staring.

It is extremely depressing to lay in bed all day. Blood drying in her hair, stomach growling with hunger, in excruciating pain waiting for her husband to come home and rape her again.

She misses her friends. She misses the sun, the rich smell of the river, Johannas exasperated huffs, Melinas smiles and Briannas worries. 

She misses who she used to be. Or who she could be.

~~~

"Regina..." 

A collective gasp announced that the girls had spotted her approaching the river bank. 

It is Melina who rushes towards her, wrapping her strong arms around Reginas waist to keep the girl from sliding to the grass.

The only thing that had strengthened Regina out of her bed, was the promise of seeing her friends. And now- with her arms around Melinas neck and her knees buckling underneath her, it was all worth the pain.

"What happened? Tell me what happened Darling?" 

Regina can hear Melinas heart beating against her ribcage. Barely hearable over the wheezes coming from Reginas throat with every breath.

She could never explain to the full extent what had happened to her, the agonizing pain had been indescribable.

"He- he did this." 

Brianna had helped Johanna to her feet so they could all join Regina in an embrace she craved so sinfully. 

Her voice is still weak as the rest of her is. The dizziness forces her forehead to rest on Melinas shoulder.

"You look so tired, Reg." Briannas cold hands comb away the hair from the blonde girls forehead, only to reveal in closer detail the horrors of the purple and yellow marks Adam had left on her. "I have never seen anyone so tired." 

Regina can't hold back her tears. Though she wishes she could, for crying tightens her chest and makes her pain increase.

"I found no rest last night or the nights before. My husband arrives home from the shop and he forces himself on me, after inflicting this upon me. He can't even stand the sight of me, yet he gives me no time to heal. I cannot fall asleep after that, it had hurt so." 

Soft cries turn into sobs. 

Regina feels like a child whom cannot control their closest instincts. 

For once she wants to be loved, unconditionally taken care of and carefree. For the love of God, why is that so much to ask for?

"Oh Darling, sweetheart. It's okay." 

Melina sounds positively heartbroken. Her own voice thick with tears. 

"You're okay, you're here now? Yes?"

"When shall my suffering cease?" Regina only barely gets the words to roll off her tongue. She soon won't be able to hold her own weight anymore and tumble to the ground, luckily, Melina notices her struggle and with Briannas assistance they help Regina to the floor. Then Johanna follows. The youngest cuddles up against Reginas side, cautious fingers caress her badly bruised face. "I do not know how long it will be before I put an end to it myself." 

On her other side, Brianna lets out a terrified gasp.

"Do not say such horrid things! Regina, you fair, but foolish woman. We wouldn't have any beautiful blue eyes to entertain us every Monday." 

Johanna wipes away another tear to slip down her swollen face. 

She doubts she is of any beauty now, with her colored face and bruises hiding her once flawless skin. Not to mention her snotty sobs.

Silently, she wonders how long it shall take for her body to recover. 

Never mind the soul. 

"Perhaps I am foolish. Foolish for fighting him, for spending my Monday afternoons pretending that everything could be perfect." She works herself up to rapid breathing and more painful wheezing against her bruised ribs. "I'm a foolish idiot. I am now ugly and stupid and-"

Warm lips cut her off mid sentence. 

Regina is stunned into silence. It is but a chaste brush of lips against one another, but it sends chills down her spine.

When she pulls back, Johanna has Reginas face cupped between her gentle hands.

"A man is foolish to strike a beautiful woman like you."

Regina breathes hard, her eyes so wide they nearly fall out of their sockets. 

Johanna smiles gently at the reaction, leaning back on one arm for her back must hurt during pregnancy. "Never believe otherwise. You are beautiful and no harm shall go unpunished."

The next thing to happen is even more unexpected. 

Her body is turned around and cradled against Briannas chest. Regina stops herself from whimpering in pain, to wrap her arms around the tall girls neck. 

They peer into each others eyes, before Brianna too connects her lips with Reginas in the softest exchange of kisses the blond girl has ever felt. 

It is hard to breathe with the most beautiful women surrounding you. Taking up all the air.

Regina lets her eyes flutter closed. 

All the pain seems to have filtered into oblivion when Briannas face is nudged away to be replaced with Melinas. 

And she lets herself be maneuvered and kissed.

For the girls are gentle and caring in ways men could never be. 

Soft hands land on her shoulder, caress her cheek, run over her back. There is too many arms and yet not enough to satisfy the deepest desires within Regina. 

But nothing in the world has ever come so close. 

When eventually Melina pulls away to catch her breath. Her chest is heaving almost as heavily as Reginas, and all the blond girl can see is stars bedazzling her hazy gaze.

Her words are caught in her bruised throat, lucky for her, Brianna always had enough to fill the air. 

"You shall never be unloved again in your life. For now, you are part of us."

Never had any spoken word meant as much to her. Not even her wedding vows. Regina touches her tingling lips. 

"What is it that I am feeling?" 

Behind her, Johanna giggles, carefully draping herself against Reginas back. "That'll be Love."

Regina blinks- eyes wide.

_Love._

~~~

It is not long for the first taste of Love to turn bittersweet.

Not a day later she finds a carriage halted in front of her house and her husband carrying their few belongings into the wooden wagon.

She barely dares to ask what the meaning of it is. The answer will only pain her.

With her heart broken into a thousand glass pieces, Regina watches Adam work. 

When he notices the tears in her eyes, as she stands slumped in the doorway in pale faced shock, his lip quirks up in a smile for the first time ever since they met. Regina hates it.

"You're a dirty man."

Her lip doesn't tremble as she says it. Nearly spitting in his face with rage. 

But Adam doesn't have to put her in place, knowing she has no choice but to follow him in his every decision for the rest of her miserable life.

"You're dirty and you shall suffer for this!" 

"Are you a God, little girl?" He steps in her space. She doesn't back down. "Who are you to talk so? I am more of a God than you ever will be. I get to determine the suffering you endure, you have to hold your tongue for your life is in my mercy. Is that not God-like?"

Regina breathes hard. Unable to break eye contact with her stone cold husband.

"You feel nothing."

Adams smirk is nauseating. "And that is where you foolish women go wrong. Pack your belongings, we shall leave town within the hour."

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THAts day one! Something happier tomorrow? 
> 
> Please do leave a comment for me to let me know what you thought.


End file.
